The Wolf's Claw
by The Black Ember
Summary: Two mid teens are entering highschool when they find a world besieged from within, and remanants of the past to help and destroy the world of Asgard. Will they be able to cope with the supernatural, raise Odin, Thor, and Loki in time to defeat the forces of destruction?
1. Chapter 1

Waking- Ben- Ben

Charrrrggggeeee!" roaring, flashing, destruction all around. Surt set everything ablaze with his sword of fire. The once glorious field of Ida was strewn with the carnage of war. The war had started gloriously. We had smashed through the Jotun forces and pushed the trolls back almost past the edge of Asgard.

But we could not keep up the effort. The Midgard Serpent arose from the watery depths and struck at Thor, and the mighty hound Fenris had swallowed the all father Odin. While these great beasts were slain, it was with a dreadful cost. We lost our best leaders.

At the command center, Diamondlight and Realmsong were in conference. "If we follow around here and come upon the fire demons from behind-"

"They'd just turn and set fire to us. They may not be able to kill us, but we can't kill them." Realmsong finished up. "We can come around and attack Garm from behind." However, most of the fighters had been slaughtered on both sides.

But then darkness took the world, and the great dragon of destruction, the Nidhogg, arose from the center of the earth and destroyed Yggdrasil, the world tree. From Niflheim, the spirits of the dead were returned to the surface, no longer bound by the laws of death.

The dragon turned his baleful gaze at me. He looked right through me and my life was torn away from me-

Beep beep beep, beep beep beep, "Up, up, just because it's your first day doesn't mean you shouldn't go." My mom called out from down the hall. She always wakes up before me. I don't know why, she doesn't leave until 9:30, hours after I leave. "Up Ben, I won't say it again she says, flicking my lights on.

"Mmmm, you sure?" I mumble. I was up late because I couldn't sleep. A new school, new people, and a new neighborhood. It was a pretty scary thing to think about, especially since where I came from, a new school meant you were the new, easy target. "At least you get to sleep in" I growl at my cat at the foot of my bed.

"Mrow?" Gladys lifts her head and stares at me. It's almost creepy how long she can stare at you.

I kick the covers off and work my way through my normal morning schedule. Shower, breakfast, pack my lunch and backpack, and start out the door. "Wait! Brush your teeth." She always is looking out for me, even my teeth.

When I finally get to school, there's about twenty minutes until my first class. I head to the cafeteria where I know I'll find the only friend I've met here. Ricky is sitting at the back table again. I may not be popular, but I hate standing away from people. It doesn't seem to bother him.

"Sup." I say, trying, and failing, to be cool.

"Hey." He said. He never seems to be bothered by anything; school, sports, and family never throw him. "New day, you ready to get attacked by the gangs around here?" I know he's joking, so I just try to let go of my nerves.

"Heh, you wish, I'll be with the group attacking you though." He rolls his eyes in mock wonder and says; "You? You couldn't join a group if your life depended on it…well, maybe if your life depended on it, but not much else."

It's true, I always have respected the rules more than anyone, and most groups want you to break the rules to join their club.

RRIINNGG a low roar fills the room as everyone jumps off the bleachers. "See you after school Ricky." I toss out. The day passes quickly, and I do end up picking a fight with a Junior. I was in the halls when I heard "Hey you, that's my spot!" A big guy looked me over and thought I'd be an easy target to make an example of. However, when he hit me, I didn't feel it. I guess he expected me to fall or at least stagger backwards since when his fist hit, he staggered to the side. I just followed my instincts, and with a quick whirl and flip, he was on his back.

The rest of the day passed without incident, though people just stared at me when I passed by them in the hall. They avoided me, which felt awkward. I'm normally excepted everywhere.

"Hey!" someone called out to me. The bell had already rung and I was outside, but I turned around to see who called. Yep, it was the same guy I picked a fight with. "You got a problem with me? I'm in all ways better than you, so just lay off." He said.

"Why? Are you scared of me?" I taunted. Even though he had three other guys with him, I wasn't the slightest bit afraid, and they saw. I guess they thought I was bluffing, because their answer came as a fist. I ducked the hit and for the second time that day, grabbed him and flipped him over my back.

I felt a fist rammed into my back, but I barely feel it. A quick shove sends one more to the ground several yards away. I feel good, even though I'm attacking people, I feel good. Then I feel something inside me change, and I get clouted across the mouth by the last guy. He seems surprised that he hit me. The ground comes rushing up to meet me, and that's the last thing I remember

Later that day, I was on my way to Cross Country practice with Ricky. "Yeah, it was really weird; I didn't even know what had happened to me." I just finished telling him about the incident with my classmates earlier.

He just looked at me odd and said "I wonder why." Then he shook his head and started talking again.

I love running; it lets me be on my own and in nature and gives me a break from the day. I used to be the best at my old school, but now I had competition. Ricky and I stayed towards the back of the pack and slowly fell behind.

When we came up into the mountains we lost sight of our group, and with the darkness and mist, we slowed down a lot so we could see where we were going. We must of stumbled off the path because up ahead a cave loomed.

"Whoa," Ricky gasps beside me, "that is a big cave." The mouth loomed, I can't believe we didn't see it earlier.

"Wanna go in?" I ask him, even though he's already started forward. "Ok, just don't listen to me." I mumble quietly, scrambling up the rocks. Inside, a small creek flows further in. "That water has got to be cold." I commented, looking at where it came from, up on top of the mountain.

However, when we crossed, the water was warm and soothing. Another turn brought us to what must have been the heart of the mountain.

"Whoa" he said. That summed it up nicely. Surrounding us were seven oval portals, each with a different scene inside. One was on fire, another was covered in ice, one looked like earth, one was dark, one was light, one was graceful, and one was flowing, and in between us and portals stood one immense figure.

Garbed in golden armor, he stood with his eyes shut, a massive sword that reached his shoulders. The sword was almost twelve feet long. Before I could take anything more in, his eyes opened.

Immediately my neck snaps back almost to a breaking point, and mist starts pouring out of my throat and ears and any other opening in my body. The sensation is painful and ecstatic all at once. The mist coalesces into a ghostly warrior with a crown on his head, and sword in it's hands.

Though he's transparent and gray, it's clear that this was a leader, of who or what, I have no idea. His eyes glow with power, and burn through me like a fire, cleansing my soul and whatever else I have inside. Beside him, another thing rises, dressed in armored robes, and a red staff in his hands, which blazed with fire. Unlike everything else about this creature, the staff and sword are both colorful, and both look deadly.

The one with the crown turned his eyes onto me. "We have brought you here for a reason; you have a role to play in the fate of the world, and nothing can stop that. I will help you, but the final acts will be yours."

The other spirit's mouth is moving, but I hear nothing. "You will hear and see all in time." He whispers, "but until then, be on your guard, let nothing escape you, only then will you be the heir."

Before I could think anymore, the spirit dissolved into mist and the golden giant turned his glowing eyes on me. He did not look like a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The Nature of Fear-Ricky

His eyes were pure gold orbs, and they raked over my friend and me. We both stared at each other, contempt on his face, and shock and wonder on mine. Finally he spoke.

"Fire's soul, Ice's grace, forged between to save this race, Sodden worlds all forced apart, until the heroes come to face, The dragons roar, the serpents hiss, the wolves howl, and then, only then, will they bow."

His voice shook the cavern and he stepped aside and gestured towards the golden portal. "Go and find your fate." His voice was so commanding I didn't think until I was feet away from the Golden light.

"Who are you? Where are we?" My voice shook because I was definitely afraid. He looked like he could take my head off even without the sword.

His eyes blazed. "Insolent are you? You will learn respect in time. Go, face your fate, then return.

Ricky had already stepped into the portal, so I leapt through after him.

I felt weird, and for a few seconds I could see and hear nothing. Then a rush of feeling ran through me and I felt the sun on my back, and heard a crowd roaring around me. When I my eyes adjusted, I wished that I had stayed away from that cave. I was in a ring, and facing me was a 15 foot giant, except this one did not look calm or like he wouldn't kill me. He raised his club and charged at me screaming in some foreign tongue. I ran in a wide arc around him, people booing from the stands.

"Here," Someone from the side of the ring says, tossing me a spear, "aim for the eye's" he said. The spear looked wickedly sharp, and I wasn't about to test it. The giant jumped right for me, but at the last second, he burst into flames.

Ben was beside me, holding a staff like he knew how to use it. Lightning arced from it, striking the giant, knocking the wind out of him. His wind chilled me to the bone, but I threw my spear, knowing I would miss.

What has been happening to me today? It flew perfectly straight and hit the giant in the nose. "Raahhh?" it seemed confused, and then melted. It was silent. The crowd had stopped calling out and was just silent and watching. The person I thought was my friends appeared just as usual, though he looked confused as to why he was holding a staff that was on fire. The fight was just beginning I guess though.

A group of soldiers dressed in silver armor jumped out of a gate to our side. "What are you doing here?" one of the demanded. She had a variety of weapons, but looked almost afraid. I doubt it was of me though, because a series of roars shook the ring.

"Recruits!" I nearly jumped out of my skin, someone was right behind me. "Turn around, let me see you." Well, of course we're going to listen. This guy is dressed in armor like the guardian in the cave, and a massive battleaxe in his hand, currently leaning on the ground.

"Yeah, sorry about that, we …" Ricky began, but he was cut off with an explosive retort from Mr. Commander and Chief.

"SILENCE!" he roared, his eyes blazing. Literally, his eyes were blazing. It was like a storm of crackling lightning. "You will learn about this place in time, but until then, you will remain silent unless told otherwise, and do as you're told."

"Will you at least tell us what that thing was?" I ask him, feeling week in the knees.

He just laughed and said, "That is something you will find easy at the end of your time here." His eyes sparkling now like a happy puppy that just found something he likes. "You'll be good for us I think."

Another group of guys dressed in assorted leather and mail armor carrying axes surrounded us and started pushing us towards the mountain. We pass through a wooden village that seems in good condition. People are living just like I heard they did in history class.

A tiny set of fishing boats were out searching for good fishing spots. Small farms had a short supply of food. A blacksmith was working on a horseshoe. Then we're through a wooden gate and going up the treacherous path to the top of the mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

Questions-Ben

We were marched over to the top of a mountain, and then rounded a corner. As if my life couldn't be any stranger, a massive construct stood before me. Four towers stood above the castle, one in each corner. They were almost six-hundred feet high, and sixty feet wide. A drawbridge big enough for an army to cross covered only a fraction of the wall. When we walked through, I noted that the walls were almost forty feet thick, it would be almost impossible to attack.

In the center, a keep rose as high as the towers, but much broader and thicker in the walls. We were marched through a stone side door and thrown into a small room with no windows. The door slammed shut, and we heard people walking away.

The second there was silence I rounded on Ricky and said "What did you do in there?" I asked, referring to the arena we were just in. "You looked like you knew just what to do."

"I don't know," he replied, "I don't remember much, but you looked plenty capable when you threw that spear." He was right, but I still didn't know how. Actually, that's just about all I wanted to know.

"How do you think this is possible?" I asked. "I mean, it's not like this whole thing could fit inside a mountain, could it? There's some serious things going around, and we don't understand any of them."

There's a brief moment of silence while we think about what we've seen. Giants, mysterious worlds that are too big to hide, how does this happen.

_"Magic, _a voice seems to whisper in my head, _"You were only living in a piece of the world, there is much more to discover, if you are strong enough." _I jump up and walk to the other side of the cell to sit next to Ricky.

"Why do you think we have to wait? I mean, these people just carry around weapons like it's completely natural." He says. "It's like…_these people are scared of you" _the strange voice in my head says, "_You can do what no one here could do, you are unique."_

"Do you hear anything?" I burst out, though I'm not sure to whom I'm talking too. "I could swear something's talking to me. It's like I'm trying to listen to two conversations at once."

"Really? I've had that same feeling, it's almost like… _you can talk to us, and we can talk to you. That alone makes you special. However, you are destined for much more. You will unite the worlds to make a perfect place to live eventually." _Then Ricky and I fall unconscious, as if struck in the head from behind.

We wake up in a small dark cave, nothing like the room we were just in. Another troop of soldiers dressed in vermillion armor surrounded the camp, and were also going in and out of the camp. Ricky's just waking up when I look out the small window and watch one person, taller and more elegantly dressed than the others jumped down.

The cell door is slammed open and we are blindfolded and pushed down the steps to a kneeling position. The second I hit the ground, I feel the ropes binding my hands burn, and an unusual amount of strength course through me. I turn around to see three people in the cell, where before there had just been one.

The two spirits flanked Ricky as he leapt down the flight of steps, wind gusting from his body to slow his fall. The staff I saw the spirit holding was in Rick's hands. The moment I had stood up, alarms had sounded in the camp, and guards started rushing towards me.

A torrent of air knocked them over, giving me enough time to rush over to my friends. As soon as I reach Ricky, the ghosts are gone, but the sword remained propped up against the rocks.

_"I can help you pass through all the normal stages of a warriors or mages craft, but the extraordinary must come from you" _the same voice in my head says. _"My name is Diamondlight, I am the spirit of warriors past that you keep seeing, my companion is Realmsong, spirit of magic. Trust your instincts; they will not lead you astray." _As the first group of soldiers jumps towards me, time seems to slow, and I leap out of the way.

My back to a wall, there is only one thing I can do. Before the wild Norse men could regain their momentum, I spun though their ranks, my hands moving in patterns alien to me. The sword should have been super heavy, but to me it felt almost like a toy. But this was not a toy.

The edge was sharp enough to shear through armor easily, and for a moment it felt like we could get out, but as soon as the thought formed in my head, I felt myself lifted off my feet and slammed into a nearby tree. The person I saw before stood before me, an amused expression on his face.

"Time for you to learn your place!" He spat, his face suddenly contorted with strain as I felt conflicting waves of heat and cold warping out of him. I'm not sure what he's doing, but as soon as I try to move, my body starts burning. As soon as I stop, I start to freeze. Before this can get any worse however, I see a new figure standing behind the crazy guy.

I feel the spell break as the person lashed out at the crazy guys hands.

A wild war cry came from outside of the camp and the people we saw when we first came here came charging through the gate. The vermillion colored soldiers just vanished and the tall figure in front of me gave me one last spiteful look and vanished. In his place, a bird cawed and flew off.

As Ricky and I turn to meet the silver group of soldiers, they stop and stare, dumbstruck. The spirits are back, and for some reason that means a lot to these guys, because they kneel before them.

"My name is Iledryvana; you have a lot to learn." The person we saw first explained.


End file.
